Te amo
by irazue13
Summary: Ahome esta casada con InuTaisho, el es un hombre de trabajo que solo se enfoca en eso. ¿que pasa si alguien interviene en ese matrimonio? ¿quien es ese alguien?... Sesshomaru jugara en el papel amigo de ella ¿como hará para conquistarla?... ¿como terminara esta historia?... ¿que pasara entre Ahome e Inutaisho? y ¿InuYasha?...


** Aclaración****:Los personajes de InuYasha no soy míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi.**

* * *

**"Te amo"**

Sentada en el marco de la ventana espera tranquila a su marido, quien últimamente llega mas tarde de trabajar a cortando el tiempo para que ambos estén juntos.

No es la primera ves, que lo espera hasta dormirse, ya son casi dos meses que el no llega para la cena ni para estar con ella o hacerle el amor, siempre de madrugada cuando el sueño la vence.

Realmente esta empezando aborrecer su trabajo, ese maldito trabajo lo consume, emboba hasta hechiza provocando que trabaje mas y mas dejando de lado sus actividades y obligaciones. Ella lo extraña y necesita, quiere sentir sus besos, caricias, escucharlo hablar, reír juntos, compartir una cena…

Sabe que el es un hombre de negocios que solo quiere darle lo mejor, pero se olvida que ella es una mujer la cual tiene necesidades como cualquier otra, a parte no necesita de cosas materiales para ser feliz, solo le basta con su presencia.

El nombre de el es Inutaisho Otonashi, es alto de buen porte, tiene un largo cabello negro que siempre esta sujeto en una coleta alta, sus ojos son de color negros, tiene tez morena, es amable, a veces cariñoso pero cuando se enoja es peor que el mismísimo demonio, es intimidante como respetado.

Lo conoció un día en la universidad, el caminaba a paso firme mientras sus ojos negros expresaban frialdad combinado con amabilidad algo extraño. Como siempre ella de distraída y torpe corría por los pasillos al llegar tarde a su clase, tropezándose con el, tirando todos sus libros con el maletín de el. Apresurada junta todo pidiendo disculpas, quedando sin aliento al ver la perfección de hombre que era. Con un sonrojo se había despedido para echarse corre a su salón. Los días pasaron y con ellos se volvió a cruzar con el, hasta el día que la invito a tomar un café, hablaron por horas hasta que el tubo que regresar a su trabajo no antes dejar programada su próxima cita con ella.

Habían seguido con sus salidas alrededor de dos meses hasta que establecieron una relación que duro un año y medio en el cual el le propuso matrimonio. Ahora tienen tres años de casados, hijos aun no tienen por el motivo que el quiere esperar hasta que los dos estén cómodos con el trabajo y porque aun no se sentía lo suficiente maduro o responsable para cuidar a un hijo.

Bufa molesta, no puede ser que aun no llega son pasadas de las dos de la madrugada y el señor no tubo la delicadeza de marcar su número avisando que no llegara a comer. Se levanta para acostarse y dormir dejando que unas lágrimas surquen por su rostro, quiere de nuevo a su marido con ella y no sentado en su oficina haciendo papeleos y otras cosas más.

…

Cansado entra a su casa en penumbras, no se molesta en prender la luz, deja su maletín en el sillón junto con su saco. Perezoso afloja su corbata dándole más comodidad. Va a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua, encontrando un plato con comida, dibuja una pequeña sonrisa al saber que su adorada mujer siempre esta en todo. Se siente culpable al no poder tener mas tiempo con ella pero el trabajo es esencial sino ella no tendría todo lo que se merece. Come despacio degustando cada bocado, mientras se recrimina al no llamarla ni nada, se nota que estuvo toda la tarde cocinando para el. Al terminar se cambia, acostándose al lado de ella, la rodea de la cintura acercándola a su pecho así dejarse vencer por el agradable sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se despierta soltando un bostezo, se sienta mirando a su mujer que duerme placidamente, su cabello rizado azabache esta desordenado, su bello rostro pálido esta relajado pero alterado por unos caminos hechos por las lagrimas y sus parpados están hinchados. Se regaña al saber que el responsable de su llanto es el. Con cuidado le besa la frente mientras le acomoda algunos mechones detrás de la oreja.

-Ahome…-la llama suave- cariño… despierta…-depositando más besos.

-mmmm un poquito mas…-murmura haciendo un puchero. Inutaisho sonríe para levantarse e ir a la cocina así preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Ahome se remueve tapándose mas con las sabanas, ignorando el ruido proveniente de la cocina. A lo minutos siente unos besos en su cuello como leve mordiscos, suspira abriendo sus ojos dejándole ver ese hermoso color marrón.

-buenos días… cariño-saluda ahogando un bostezo.

-buenos días… amor… mira prepare el desayuno…-entregándole una bandeja. Ahome sonríe mientras su estomago gruñe sacando su sonrojo como la risa de el.

-gracias….-

-cariño ¿Qué te parece si hoy almorzamos en el restaurante cerca del parque?- cuestiona dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-Si! Yo haré la reserva para la una y media…-chilla feliz, al saber que por fin tendrá un rato libre con el, ve como asiente con una sonrisa. El desayuno paso tranquilo, charlando de cosas amenas hasta que Inutaisho tubo que ir a trabajar, hoy el la llevara a su trabajo como hace algunos meses atrás.

En el transcurso al trabajo de Ahome, ambos iban en silencio escuchando la radio, ella lo miraba de reojo detallando sus facciones, su rostro esta relajado mientras su mirada es seria y atenta al camino, sus marrones viajan hasta los labios masculinos que siempre la hacen anhelar tenerlos contra los suyos o en su piel.

Un sonrojo se apodero de ella al verse descubierta en su observación, Inutaisho sonríe y le manda una mirada maliciosa, posa su mano en la pierna de ella dándole caricias. Siguen unos minutos mas hasta llegar a un gran edificio, el auto se detiene, Inutaisho baja dando la vuelta así abrirle la puerta a su mujer.

-chau nos vemos al mediodía…-se despide Ahome dejando que el la rodee de la cintura.

-Chau que tengas un buen día…-acercando su rostro y besarla con pasión para minutos después irse a su trabajo.

Ahome sonríe contenta al saber que por fin tendrá uno de esos momentos que tanto anhela. Entra al edificio saludando a todos, se mete en el ascensor marcando el número trece donde pertenece su oficina junto al del jefe de toda la firma de abogados. A ella siempre le gusto defender a los pobres que fueron engañados o terminaron en una situación injusta, nunca permitiría que alguien inocente termine pagando los platos rotos de otro.

Al llegar se quita su chaqueta negra dejándola colgada y su maletín queda al lado de ella, prende su ordenador mientras saca algunos informes de casos y demás. En el día de hoy le toca de un hombre que esta apunto de ir a la penal, según por asesinato y demás, sabe muy bien que es inocente solo te basta con mirarlo y escuchar mientras que el que esta como victima alberga una mirada llena de odio y maldad.

La mañana pasa tranquila con sus informes hasta que es llamada por su jefe, suspira poniéndose de pie y encaminarse hacia la oficina, llama la puerta escuchando un adelante se adentra cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Fija su vista al hombre sentado mirando su ordenador.

El es alto con buen porte y contextura física, su cabello es largo y lacio con un color muy particular…plateado… sus ojos no se quedan atrás son del color mas hermosos que nunca conoció un dorado que solo transmite frialdad. Es un hombre serio, frió, arrogante y malvado cuando se meten con el.

-¿Qué necesitas Sesshomaru?-cuestiona con tono calido y enarcando una ceja.

-Higurashi llámeme por mi apellido mas respeto…-ordena frió pero mirando con un pequeño brillo de diversión.

-como diga Sesshomaru Taisho… ¿Qué se le ofrece?-sonriendo.

Los dorados se oscurecen por unos segundos para volver a ser fríos- a la una tienes que ir a la penal y ver la situación de un preso…-volviendo su vista al ordenador.

-lo siento… pero no puedo quede con mi marido almorzar…-le dice mirando suplicante, este frunce levemente el ceño para largar un bufido.

-bien mandare a Daidouji… igual no era muy importante...-

-gracias Sesshomaru…-sonriendo con alegría haciendo que este dibuje una pequeña sonrisa-¿dime muy complicado el día de hoy?-tomando asiento.

-Hn… no tanto… ¿tu?-

-no… igual adelante bastante parte del caso para tener libre el almuerzo…-

-te encuentras demasiado entusiasmada…-mirándola fijo esta solo sonríe débilmente encogiéndose de hombros.

-sabes más que nadie cuanto espere por tener unos segundos así…-

-lo se… pero sabes que…- es interrumpido por el sonido del celular de la azabache quien lo mira pidiendo permiso, este asiente.

-hola cariño…-saluda al ver el número.

-hola… te llamo para avisarte que no puedo ir almorzar, el trabajo esta muy…-decía Inutaisho hasta que la azabache lo interrumpió.

-pero ya hice la reservación… y cancele un compromiso del trabajo…-con el ceño fruncido.

-lo lamento cariño pero no puedo a la noche te lo compenso… besos tengo que cortar…-dicho esto colgó dejando a un Ahome furiosa y triste.

-iré yo para la penal…-dice levantándose.

-cánselo de nuevo-lo dijo como una afirmación que pregunta obteniendo un movimiento afirmativo de parte de ella.-ah… no iras al penal…-contemplando su sorpresa, ve que esta por reprochar-iremos almorzar… ya estoy harto de todos estos problemas y tengo hambre el inútil de Jaken se fue de viaje a si que no tengo que comer…-

Ahome sonríe esperando a que el termine con lo suyo para ir almorzar, Sesshomaru sabia todo de ella, es su mejor amigo desde que empezó a trabajar en ese lugar, siempre la escucho en sus momentos deprimidos al no tener a su marido al lado en la noche y demás.

Sesshomaru termino rápido con lo suyo para tomar su saco e ir al lugar junto con la pequeña mujer a su lado. Se van en el auto de el, cada uno estaba en lo suyo, Ahome pensando amargamente en su marido que otra vez la dejo de lado por el trabajo mientras que Sesshomaru iba atento al camino mirando de vez en cuando a su acompañante deprimida.

Al llegar ella dice su nombre siendo guiados por el mesero hasta la mesa, ambos se sientan tomando la carta hojeándola rápido ordenando cada uno lo suyo. El mesero copia lo dictado retirándose con su pedido.

-¿seguirás con ese humor deprimente?-cuestiona Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo quieres que este?-con sarcasmo.

-como a la mañana…-

-hum no puedo…-mirando la ventana.

-si, no tienes porque deprimirte y arruinar tu día por el…-

-es mi marido…-le recuerda, los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornan un poco duros para volver a su normalidad… fríos…

-eso no da motivos…-

-tu no entiendes, Sesshomaru, aun no te has enamorado ni casado no sabes que es dormir solo, esperando a la persona la cual le entregaste tu corazón… o querer pasar el tiempo que tengan libres juntos…-responde con su mirar triste.

-Hn… eso es lo que tú piensas…-tomando por sorpresa Ahome- luego de esto iras a la penal…-cambiando de tema mientras ve como el mesero se dirige a ellos con sus pedidos.

Ahome se le quedo mirando cuestionándose que le quiso decir pero no le dice nada al ver esa mirada irritada y enfadada, decide comer tranquila. El resto del almuerzo paso en silencio, uno incomodo por ambos, una tenía curiosidad, mientras que el otro solo se regañaba por el comentario. Al terminar regresaron a la oficina correspondiente. Ahome junta su maletín con el saco así ir a la penal tras el nuevo caso asignado.

Sesshomaru se pasó todo el día de malhumor, nadie se le acercaba con el temor latente a ser despedidos o peor tener que soportar su furia. El solo se enfrasco en sus casos y haciendo llamadas, en todo el día no le mando a llamar a la azabache no la quería ver por hoy. ¿Quién se cree que es para decirle que el no entiende sobre estar enamorado? ¿Acaso piensa que es un robot o un juguete de plástico sin emoción? ¿Y que sabe ella de el para andar hablando de que nunca estuvo enamorado? Ella solo esta encimada en su marido, quien no le toma mucha importancia dejándola descuidada. Suelta un insulto desquitándose un poco del enojo así seguir con lo suyo.

Vacaciones, eso tiene que hacer irse de vacaciones, despejarse de la cuidad y del trabajo, unos momentos en paz y tranquilo sin tener que atender problemas de otros. Sonríe levemente ante la idea, ni bien termine con sus dos casos se ira a un lugar a descansar por dos semanas.

…

Ahome al terminar su cita en la penal regresa a su trabajo así hacer el informe de este sujeto y entregárselo a Sesshomaru. Suspira al recordar el estado del cuando terminaron de comer, no sabe porque se ofendió, ella no dijo nada ofensivo ni insultante. Se encoje de hombros restándole importancia tiene asuntos mas importantes en que pensar… Inutaisho… tiene que obtener un minuto a solas con el para hablar y comentarle sus molestias, ya no soporta una vida así, parecen dos compañeros de la universidad que solo comparten un apartamento.

El día se le paso pensando en el y terminando el maldito y fastidioso informe. Al terminar va hasta la oficina de Sesshomaru, llama escuchando el adelante bufa al reconocer ese tono de enfado. Ya adentro contempla al hombre irritado.

-¿Qué quieres?-tajante sin mirarla.

-darte este informe-molesta extendiendo la carpeta. Sesshomaru la mira de reojo tomándolo de malas ganas y leerlo.

-Hazlo de nuevo-rompiendo la carpeta-y cuando lo hagas presta atención y no pierdas el tiempo pensando en tu marido, estas aquí para trabajar no para solucionar temas matrimoniales…-hace un ademán para que se retire.

-hump bien-enojada se va dando un portazo provocando mas la furia del peliplata.

-estúpida…-insulta.

Vuelve a su oficina comenzando todo de nuevo mientras murmura maldiciones, ella no tiene la culpa de su enojo ¿Quién se cree para romperle la carpeta en la cara y echarle en cara de sus problemas?, teclea más rápido y fuerte queriendo ya irse a su casa. Tres horas le tomo acabar, lo imprime así ponerlo en una carpeta, vuelve a la oficina de el sin tomarse las molestias de llamar, sin delicadeza le tira la carpeta en el escritorio soportando la mirada asesina. Sesshomaru lee rápido todo así después ordenarle que se retire para su casa no quiere verle hasta el día de mañana. Ahome se va recogiendo sus pertenencias e ir a su casa para preparar la cena de esa noche.

Al llegar deja su saco y maletín en el sillón para ir al baño a darse una ducha con el fin de quitar todo el estrés del día, soportar al peliplata con su malhumor le pone tensa, nerviosa y furiosa. Se desviste así meterse bajo la ducha dejando que el agua caiga en su cuerpo relajando cada músculo. Al terminar se viste para preparar la cena.

…

Inutaisho debate un tema en su junta, al parecer hoy todos están en la posición contradictoria. Argumenta lo positivo de su propuesta dándoles una idea de las ventajas y beneficios que obtendrían al apoyarlo. Algunos empezaron a ceder mientras que los otros seguían con su indecisión, de reojo mira el reloj que marcan las once de la noche, suspira, nuevamente llegara tarde y su mujer no estará muy feliz. Una hora paso y por fin pudo ganar. Se despide cortes pero con apuros para dirigirse a su oficina recogiendo sus cosas e ir para su casa.

Al llegar a su casa la encuentra nuevamente en penumbras, deja sus cosas al lado de la de su mujer, va al baño y luego a su habitación se cambia para acostarse con al lado de ella, la abraza por detrás siendo rechazado con un codazo en sus costilla, bufa, le da unos besos en el cuello murmurando disculpas mientras con sus manos reparte caricias en los senos. Ahome se voltea mirando con regaño y molestia al hombre con cara de perro triste que se deshace en disculpa, suspira dejando que el siga con sus caricias, realmente lo extraña y necesita tenerlo así para ella, saber que el aun la ama como ella a el.

La noche paso entre esos dos amantes que no pararon de demostrar su amor físicamente. A la mañana siguiente, Ahome se despierta no encontrando a Inutaisho en la cama, se levanta de golpe buscándolo por toda la casa, no se tomo la molestias en taparse ¿para que si el ya la conoce?, al no encontrarlo deja salir unas lagrimas, al parecer esa magia acabo ni bien saliese el sol quedando como la estúpida esposa que cree que su marido la ve como la mas importante.

Desayuna sin ganas, otra vez con lo mismo, siempre el trabajo y después ella. No se cansa estar más de veinte horas trabajando, ella apenas soporta las doce que tiene. Mira melancólica el asiento vació en la mesa, termina rápido lavando la taza así cambiarse e irse.

Los días pasaron y con ellos la situación no cambiaba, el se iba a trabajar desde las siete de la mañana hasta las once o doce de la noche. Mientras que ella desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba sola. Todas las noches miraba con dolor la parte vacía donde debía estar el a su lado durmiendo o haciendo el amor, pero no esta en una junta con demás personas aparentemente mas importante que ella y sus sentimientos.

En el día de hoy, se levanta con una sonrisa, desayuna y luego se va al trabajo. Al llegar todos la saludan, con una sonrisa los saludas para ir a su oficina, deja sus cosas y prende el ordenador. La puerta se abre dando paso al hombre de tez pálida y cabellos plateados. Sesshomaru le da un beso en el dorso de la mano sacando un sonrojo de ella.

-buenos días… Sesshomaru-saluda con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-buenos… Feliz cumpleaños…-dándole un pequeño regalo. Ahome sonríe tomándolo para sacarlo de la pequeña bolsa azul oscuro, abre la caja del mismo color encontrando un collar de plata con un dije de una luna de color violeta con un pequeño diamante en le punta.

-gracias… es hermoso…-mirando el collar en sus manos- ¿me ayudas a ponerlo?-

-Hn…-tomando el objeto viendo como ella le da la espalda y junta su cabello salvaje. Con delicadeza se lo coloca, al terminar siente como ella lo abraza, le corresponde dejando que le de un beso en la mejilla. Luego de eso se retira para cada uno volver a sus obligaciones.

Una vez en su oficina lleva una mano en la mejilla donde ella poso sus labios, cierra sus ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones cálidas que sus labios dejaron. Suelta un suspiro anhelante para regresar con lo suyo.

Ahome esta contenta, recibió muchos saludos de sus amigos, familiares no ya que todos están muertos producto de la edad o del accidente de auto, de forma distraída sujeta entre sus dedos el dije del collar que Sesshomaru le regalo, es realmente hermoso se nota que fue elegido por el. Sonríe apresurando su trabajo ya quiere llegar a su casa y pasar esa noche con Inutaisho, ¿Qué le regalara? ¿Saldrán a comer como hace mucho que no salen? ¿O será otra cosa? Sea que sea estará feliz con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

Una vez terminada su hora de trabajo se despide, yéndose a su casa. Al llegar prende la luz dejando sus cosas se dirige a la cocina para tomar agua, al llegar encuentra una nota en la mesa, la toma.

Las lágrimas salen nuevamente, hoy estará otras ves sola y en su cumpleaños, Inutaisho salio de viaje por dos días, tiene una junta con otra empresa. Ni siquiera la llamo para saludarla nada, se olvido de ella, llora con más fuerza no se molesta en cocinar ni nada solo se hecha en el sillón mirando la venta, le duele tanto no tener importancia para ese hombre el cual ama. ¿Tan poco vale? ¿Tanto le cuesta llamar? ¿Tan feo es estar con ella?.. Con esa línea de pensamientos se queda dormida.

….

Los dos días pasaron y con ellos llego Inutaisho con una cara de cansado y demacrado, Ahome lo esperaba sentada en su cama mientras jugaba con el collar. El deja las cosas para ponerse en cuclillas y darle un beso siendo rechazados por una molesta azabache.

-¿en donde diablos estabas?-

-ya te dije de viaje…-

-¿Por qué no avisaste?-con el ceño fruncido.

-te deje una nota en la mesa…-desalojando su corbata.

-no es suficiente! Tenias que llamarle! Consultarme…!-le grita furiosa.

-cálmate, no tuve tiempo para llamarte y no te consulte porque debía hacerlo ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?-molesto mientras se cambiaba.

-¿Por qué tan molesta?-cuestiona indignada-¡era mi cumpleaños¡ ¡me dejaste sola¡ ¡ni siquiera te acordaste¡-le reclama dejando que sus lagrimas salgan sin piedad bañando su rostro.

Inutaisho la mira sorprendido para después con culpa. Es verdad no se acordó con tanto trabajo y presiones se le paso de alto su cumpleaños, se regaña al ser tan idiota, no la culpa si no le habla por un mes o mas se lo merece.

-lo lamento Ahome yo…-decía queriendo posar su mano en la mejilla de ella y limpiar sus lagrimas.

-nada…-sacando brusca la mano de el.-siempre te estas olvidando todo lo que respecta a mi…-para salir dando un portazo dejando a Inutaisho solo en la habitación.

No la sigue porque sabe que es inútil, no quiere verlo ni oírlo, le parte el alma verla llorar de esa forma y ver esos ojos marrones triste cuando siempre rebosaban de felicidad y todo por su culpa, por no hacer tiempo para estar con ella. Se deja caer en la cama tapando su rostro con el brazo, tiene que pensar una manera para que lo perdone y compensar todos sus descuidos, ella es su mujer y no tiene por que andar sufriendo por el, el le juro hacerla feliz y esta fallando.

…

Un mes paso e Inutaisho salía cada tanto de trabajo para cenar con ella o llevarla al trabajo, siempre le daba unos regalos como flores, chocolates y demás, Ahome no sabia si perdonarlo aun le duele el que se halla olvidado y esa ausencias durante las noches. Ahora dos veces a la semana llega a comer mientras que los otros días son como antes, eso no servia mucho pero lo valoraba. Esa noche el la invito a cenar fuera de la cuidad y como se comportara ahí vería que haría.

Sale de su oficina ignorando el llamado de Sesshomaru, tiene que llegar rápido a su casa para cambiarse sino se hará tarde, toma el celular mandando un mensaje de disculpa pero que esta corta de tiempo, espera que Sesshomaru no se enoje. No obtiene respuesta.

Al llegar a su casa se baña y cambia, se pone un vestido rojo corto hasta la mitad de su muslo, su cabello negro lo tiene suelto. Toma su maquillaje, delineado sus ojos, se pone base y un se pinta la boca un tono rojo. Se mira al espejo para sonreír busca sus tacones del mismo color de vestido para recoger un saco negro.

El timbre suena, Ahome camina hacia la puerta acomodando un poco el vestido, abre la puerta encontrando a una mujer de cabellos negros lacios y largos, de tez morena sus ojos son negros y viste una camina ceñida con un pantalón suelto negro.

-hola ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?-le pregunta educada, la mujer la mira de abajo para arriba.

-¿Dónde esta Inutaisho?-le pregunta mirando detrás de Ahome.

-¿para que necesitas a mi esposo?-frunciendo el ceño. La mujer la mira con odio.

-necesito hablar con el…-

-dígame y yo se lo haré saber Señora…-dice tratando de ser cortes. Esta la mira con envidia para sonreír con maldad.

-bien dígale que estoy embarazada y quiero que se haga cargo…- arrogante. Ahome abre sus ojos con sorpresa mientras siente una punzada en su corazón.

-¿Qué estupideces dices?-no pudiendo asimilar lo dicho-¿Por qué no se larga?-tajante.

-¿Qué no me crees? Mira yo no me iré hasta el venga y se haga cargo como se debe…-ingresando a la casa. Ahome la mira furiosa.

-¡lárguese ya de mi casa!-ordena furiosa.

-no…-

En ese momento entra Inutaisho mirando a su esposa que esta sosteniendo la puerta mientras mira con furia hacia el living.

-hola amor ¿Qué haces en la puerta?-dándole un beso.

-explícame que es esta cosa…-señalando a la mujer sentada. Este sigue la seña encontrando a esa mujer, frunce el ceño para mirarla con odio.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?!-le pregunta furioso.

-para que te hagas cargo del hijo que estoy esperando ¿que mas…?-tomando de sorpresa a Inutaisho quien queda pálido mirando a su mujer que esta apunto de romper en lagrimas.

-maldita…-masculla-vete de mi casa ya!-grita furioso tomando a la mujer del brazo sacándola del lugar y cerrarle la puerta en la cara se vuelve donde esta Ahome mirándolo con dolor.

-no me mires así…-le dice bajo.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire?... ¿estuviste con ella?-

-Ahome…-

-dime si o no-teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-si...-agachando la cabeza.

-¿porque?... ¿porque me hiciste esto? ¿Es que no te satisfasco? ¿Tan poco soy?- llorando, Inutaisho alza su vista sintiéndose el peor del mundo.

-no es lo que crees…-comienza a decir siendo interrumpido.

-no digas cosas que todos dicen… tenme por lo menos un poco de respeto a mi…-limpiando sus lagrimas- ya no soporto mas esto, nunca estas en casa, todo el día trabajando no me llamas ni saludas, ya no me haces el amor… todo por estar con esa prostituta!-le grita

-no es así!-se defiende.

-¡claro que si! No me lo niegues… te acostabas con ella y para peores de los males la dejas embarazada cuando a mi me decías que no estabas listo para cuidar y hacerte responsable de un hijo! Nunca te lo reclame te respete pero de buenas a primeras aparece una cualquiera embarazada de mi marido! ¿Qué te pasa?-apretando sus puños.

-¡perdóname mi amor!-con intenciones de abrazarla.

-no me toques!-haciéndose aun lado- ¿Cómo puedes pedir que te perdones? ¿Y más decirme amor? ¿No te da vergüenza?-grita dolida.

-fue un error!-

-no importa ya… lo hecho hecho esta- yéndose a su habitación.

-¿Cómo no importa?-siguiéndola-¿Qué haces?-cuestiona al ver como saca un bolso.

-me largo de acá! No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida Inutaisho!-juntando sus cosas ahogando sus sollozos.

-no me dejes!- con miedo- fue un error te juro que no lo volveré hacer y no la veré nunca mas pero no me dejes…-

-no, ¿acaso piensas que aguantare toda mi vida viendo a esa mujer con un hijo tuyo?...-con sarcasmo y dolor.

-ya te dije que no la veré mas…!-abrazándola aferrándose a ella.

-suéltame!-

-no!-

-que me sueltes!-

-no… no dejare que te vallas de mi lado…-aferrándose mas a ella.

-suéltame…- rompiendo a llorar con todo el dolor y la tristeza en el corazón, dejándose caer junto con el.- déjame ir… ya no soporto mas esta vida, nunca estas en casa, nunca me llamas, no te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños me dejas plantada y me engañas dejando embaraza a otra!-con pesar-¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Porque me lastimas así? ¿Es que no te das cuenta cuanto te amo? ¿Tan poco te importo? ¿Que hice tan malo para que busques a otra?-llorando amargamente dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho. Inutaisho la abraza mas a el dejando que se descargue.

-no hiciste nada malo, eres la mejor mujer, todo fue mi culpa…-

-¿entonces para que me quieres a tu lado?-

-porque te amo y eres mi mundo…-

-no parece… ¿dejaras que me quede a tu lado sumiéndome en el dolor de esta traición viendo a esa mujer con un hijo tuyo?-

-no quiero que te vallas de mi lado…-

Ahome se separa de golpe juntando sus cosas, no quiere saber mas nada se quiere ir y desahogarse para nunca volver a ver a ese hombre que tanto ama y la traiciono.

-Ahome… espera…-siguiéndola, Ahome corre para cerrarle la puerta en la cara mientras apresura su paso perdiéndose entre las sombras. Inutaisho la sigue buscándola pero no la halla en ninguna parte. Regresa a su casa marcando el número mientras se deja caer en el piso soltando sus lagrimas perdió a su mujer por una calentura del momento.

Corre por las calles, limpiando sus lágrimas que le nublan la vista. Ignora su celular, no lo quiere oír se le partirá mas el corazón. Se lleva a la gente por delante sin disculparse solo quiere llegar a su destino. Corre unas cuadras mas para doblar en una esquina, toca el timbre de una casona. La puerta se abre dejando ver a Sesshomaru, sin esperar lo abraza soltando mas sus lagrimas llenas de dolor.

Sesshomaru la mira anonado solo atina corresponderle, la hace entrar a su casa cerrando la puerta con un punta pie, con cuidado se sienta en un sillón con ella en su regazo dejando que se desahogue. Intuye que el problema tiene que ver con Inutaisho, siempre es así, lo raro es que hoy estaba radiante y ahora es un desastre ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que llore así?

Le limpia las lágrimas mientras le acomoda algunos mechones en su oreja. Ahome solo lo abraza escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de el, se siente segura en sus brazos, sabe que nada malo le pasara que el estará cuando lo necesite como ahora.

-¿Qué paso Ahome?-le cuestiona mirándola. Esta se trata de calmarse mientras le relata todo aumentando su dolor.

Al escuchar lo sucedido una ira asesina le recorre las venas, ese maldito la traiciono le rompió el corazón. Ella no tiene por que estar llorando por alguien como el, tiene que sonreír ser feliz como a el le gusta. Deja que se desahogue acariciándole el cabello y la espalda con la intención de calmarla.

Luego de dos horas de llorar con todo el dolor y la amargura se quedo dormida, la toma en brazos llevándola a su habitación para que duerma en su cama cómoda. La tapa con una frazada, se sienta en el borde acariciando su rostro con delicadeza mientras desea quitarle ese dolor. Le besa la frente para levantarse y cerrar las cortinas e irse a dormir en el sillón.

Se quedo pensando la mayoría de la noche en ella, esa imagen de Ahome toda destrozada y dolida lo partió en dos, ella no es así, siempre fue una mujer alegre, cariñosa, con un fuerte carácter que no se dejaba intimidar ni dañar por nadie y ahora esta destrozada por ese sujeto que nunca la valoro. El siempre tuvo que verla llorar por su culpa pero en esta ocasión ya se paso, el daño que le causo es muy profundo, pero el le curara esa herida. Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, se despierta cansado se va al baño a darse una ducha caliente pensando en la pelinegra que yace en su cama, al salir de la ducha se cambia y peina, va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Al terminar lo pone en una bandeja y se dirige a la habitación. Se sienta en el borde de la cama contemplándola, su rostro esta perturbado por el dolor y sus parpados están hinchados, sus cabellos azabaches están desordenados dándole un lindo aspecto. Le acomoda un poco algunos mechones para sacudirla suavemente.

-Ahome despierta…-la remueve un poco mas escuchando sus murmuro. Ahome abre sus ojos lentamente sintiendo sus parpados pesados a causa del llanto.-ten-le da la bandeja.

Ella se sienta acomodándose para tomar la bandeja mira el desayuna para sonreír débilmente-gracias…- tomando la tasa de café, sabe que no fue muy elaborado pero vale la intención. El desayuno consiste en un café con un par de tostadas algo quemadas.

-¿necesitas algo?-le pregunta.

-no…-mordiendo la tostada.

-bien… me iré al trabajo llama si necesitas alg…-no termina al sentir como ella le sujeta su mano mirándolo suplicante.

-quédate conmigo por hoy…-le suplica haciendo un mohín.

-no puedo…-viendo la mirada con tristeza, posa una mano en su mejilla-mira saldré un con poco antes, necesito ir para asegurarme que esos idiotas hagan todo bien en mi ausencia…-ve la confusión pintada en su rostro-me tomare vacaciones… y vendrás conmigo ¿quieres?-

-si… pero no tengo ropa ni dinero…-mirando la tasa de café.

-es lo de menos… ¿vendrás conmigo al campo?-

-si…-asiente. Sesshomaru sonríe levemente para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse para el trabajo.

Sesshomaru sube a su auto conduciendo las calles, su mente divaga en la pelinegra tiene que pensar en algo para sacarla de ese dolor y sufrimiento. De algo esta seguro que en ese viaje el la enamora y le sacara a ese infeliz que ha hozado lastimarla. Estaciona su auto en el aparcamiento, toma su maletín encaminándose para su empresa. Al llegar puerta encuentra al hombre causante del dolor de Ahome, los dos miran con odio.

-¿Dónde esta mi mujer?-le cuestiona Inutaisho tajante.

-HN.-ignorando al hombre mientras entra al edificio.

Inutaisho frunce el ceño molesto, se quedara ahí hasta que ella aparezca ya no le importa su estúpido trabajo si ella no esta a su lado para darle con todos los gustos. Se recarga en su auto cruzando sus brazos mientras espera impaciente a la azabache.

Sesshomaru apresura su trabajo alegrándose que ella no vino el día de hoy, sino su ánimo decaería más. Le da órdenes a su secretario de lo que tiene que hacer en su ausencia y que decir si preguntan sobre Higurashi. Al terminar va a la penal haciéndose cargo del último caso cargo de Ahome. Al terminar va al centro comercial, compra ropa para la pelinegra y algunas que otras cosas para su viaje. Se fija en la hora y apresura su paso para llegar al auto e ir a su casa.

Ahome pone la mesa mientras vigila la comida no quiere que se le queme, en todo el día su celular sonó llamadas y mensajes de Inutaisho. Quería atenderle pero sabia que seria en vano que nuevamente caería en sus brazos teniendo que lidiar con una vida que no quiere, estar en la sombra de una mujerzuela que se embarazo. De nueva cuenta sus lágrimas hacen presencia bañando su rostro pálido. Como desea que el tiempo retroceda en el instante que ellos dijeron el si acepto, donde todo era felicidad y lleno de amor, donde el era el marido presente con ella a su lado ayudándolo en todo.

Sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, de forma rápido se seca sus lágrimas sonriendo con falsedad. Sesshomaru deja sus cosas para saludar a la pelinegra y después dirigirse a su habitación a ponerse más cómodo luego va a la cocina tomando asiento para comenzar a comer junto con Ahome. La cena paso en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos, al terminar el peliplata le entrega las bolsas repleta de ropa.

Ahome mira sorprendida la ropa, son de su talle y gusto ¿Cómo es que el sabe lo que le gusta y talle? Ni su marido sabe tanto de ella. Le agradece dándole un beso en la mejilla. Los dos hacen los bolsos para esas dos semanas.

-en la mañana salimos…-le avisa Sesshomaru antes de recostarse en el sillón y poder descansar.

Ella asiente terminando sus cosas para luego irse a dormir antes de quedarse dormida lee los mensajes de Inutaisho. Parece morbosa leyendo los mensajes pero lo ama demasiado no se puede olvidarlo en menos de un día. Hace cuatro años y tanto meses lo conoce tanto momentos vividos juntos y ahora terminaron así, todo por una mujer que se entrometió en su matrimonio e Inutaisho no se quedo atrás al entrar en su juego rompiendo su corazón.

Suspira dejando aun lado su celular así poder dormir un rato para mañana comenzar un nuevo día. La noche paso lenta para ambos cada uno en su mundo. El sol salio, el despertado sonó resonando por toda la casa en silencio haciendo que los dos despierten para vestirse e irse al campo. Ahome prepara el desayuno mientras Sesshomaru lleva los bolsos en el baúl del auto. Desayunan charlando ameno, terminan limpian todo y suben al auto.

El trayecto fue en silencio ambos disfrutaban de la música proporcionada por la radio. Los marrones miran el paisaje los árboles, unos que otros animales de las granjas. De a poco se queda dormida, Sesshomaru la mira de reojo encontrándola dormida con cuidado posa su saco en ella mientras mira atento el camino. Cuatro horas más estuvo manejando hasta que doblo en una esquina pasando en un camino de barro, murmura maldiciones al saber lo sucio que quedara el auto. A lo lejos divisa una cabaña, disminuye su velocidad hasta estacionar. Sale para dirigirse en la cabaña, llama la puerta siendo atendido por un anciano de ojos saltones.

-buenas tardes ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?-cuestiona cortes.

-vengo a retirar las llave de la cabaña trece… -

-muy bien, pase-haciéndose a un lado mientras camina con un poco de dificultad hasta llegar a la recepción.- ¿a nombre de quien esta reservado?-sacando una libreta.

-Taisho Sesshomaru…-serio. El anciano busca en su libreta hasta hallar el nombre.

-aquí esta…-buscando una lapicera.-firme aquí…-señalando una cruz, Sesshomaru toma la lapicera dibujando su firma y luego tomar las llaves.-que disfrute su estancia aquí… -

-Hn…-saliendo para subir a su auto conduciendo lo que resta para la cabaña. Mira a la azabache llamándola para que despierte, Ahome suelta un bostezo, estirándose como un gato y mirar con sorpresa el hermoso lugar, una sonrisa surca por su rostro provocando que el corazón de cierto hombre lata con más fuerza.

Al llegar Ahome baja ayudándolo mientras admira al hermoso lugar y la cabaña, consiste un living, cocina, dos dormitorios y un baño. Acomodan todo para luego salir a dar un paseo por el lugar.

Caminan por una calle de barro, Ahome toma algunas flores oliendo su exquisito olor, Sesshomaru solo se relaja a lo lejos divisa un enorme árbol que les proporciona sombra, Se dirige para allá con ella, el lugar es perfecto el puede sentarse tranquilo mientras ella junta flores o descansa lo que quiera hacer. La tarde pasó rápido para los dos, regresaron a la cabaña con sus pantalones llenos de barros y Ahome con un ramo de flores con sus manos sucias un poco lastimadas. Se bañaron y cenaron para descansar del largo día y del otro que les espera.

Tres días pasaron los dos recorriendo el lugar, Ahome le gustaba estar en el sector de los animales donde le daba de comer aunque se largaba a sollozar al saber que esos gallos y pollitos serian matados para cocinarlos. Sesshomaru solo la acompañaba arrugando la nariz por la peste que despedían los animales.

Hoy el la llevaría a cabalgar para decirle sobre sus sentimientos se la jugaría, ya no soportaba mas tenerla tan cerca y no abrazarla ni besarla, la desea y ama quiere hacerla feliz, ser el responsable de su risa, sus suspiros y demás.

Se cambia para buscar a la pelinegra en contándola sentada en el living viendo una película, para ser exacto "Titanic" desde que llegaron la habrá visto como once veces sin contar las anteriores desde que la película salio, sonríe al ver el sonrojo cuando la mujer esta desnuda siendo dibujada por el hombre, siempre se sonrojo con lo mismo.

-Ahome-la llama.

-¿Qué?-responde mirando la película.

-vamos hoy te llevare a cabalgar…-le dice viendo como palidece lo mira con temor-no te pasara nada yo te cuidare…-con un leve tono de ternura-ahora vamos…-tomando su billetera y las llaves. Ahome se levanta murmurando cosas acerca de los caballos y su malhumor. Caminan por dos horas y ella comenzó a cansarse.

-espera… estoy cansada…-jadea. Sesshomaru la mira por un segundo para acercarse poniéndose en cuclillas.

-sube…-ordena la mira de reojo al darse cuenta que replicara-apurémonos antes de que se los lleven…-Ahome lo piensa eso seria bueno pero no puede ser egoísta el se banco estar con todos los animales con su olor y ni protesto. Se sube rodeando con sus brazos el cuello mientras apoya su mentón en el hombro.

El la llevo en su espalda por media hora mas hasta llegar al establo, a lo lejos divisa al anciano dándoles de comer algunos caballos. Con cuidado baja a la pelinegra así dirigirse hasta el anciano.

-Señor…-dice el anciano tratando de recordar el nombre.

-Sesshomaru…-rodando sus ojos es la octava vez que se lo repite en tres días.

-así Señor Sesshomaru ¿a que viene?-cepillando a un caballo blanco.

-vine para montar un caballo ¿Qué mas?-enarcando una ceja, Ahome se ríe nerviosa ante el anciano.

-cierto ¿Cuál quiere?-mostrando todos los caballos, Los ojos de Sesshomaru se posan en uno negro que anda rechinando molesto queriendo salir de ahí.

-el negro…-señala.

-a no ese no, tiene un pésimo humor no le gusta ser domado…- le decía el hombre sin darse cuenta que Sesshomaru ya había agarrado las cosas para poder montarlo.-espere! Deje que por lo menos lo haga yo…-alterado no quería que se le escape nuevamente. Sesshomaru deja que el anciano se ocupe mientras calma a la pelinegra que no quería saber nada con ese caballo.

-tenga…-le da las riendas tratando de calmar al animal, Sesshomaru lo toma dándole un tirón provocando que se calme un poco. Camina a paso lento obligando al animal que sacude su cabeza para soltarse. Ahome y el anciano lo siguen para sentarse en un tronco y mirar como Sesshomaru intenta domar a la bestia.

-no lo hará se caerá y terminara lastimado…-murmura el anciano ganando una mirada fría de parte de Sesshomaru, mientras Ahome solo lo mira soltando un suspiro. Ese anciano si que es altanero y dice cosas inoportuna.

Sesshomaru monta al caballo, sujeta con firmeza las riendas, el animal da algunos saltos intentando tirarlo, este le da un golpe con su pies no tan fuerte para lastimarlo pero si lo suficiente para que no salte, estuvo unos minutos hasta que dejo de dar saltos. Le da un fuerte tirón con las riendas dibujando una sonrisa triunfante al ver al animal calmado, escucha los aplausos de Ahome y el anciano. Sus dorados se fijan en el viejo boca floja sonriéndole con burla y arrogancia sacando un bufido con unos cuantos murmuro acera de su ego y demás.

Se acerca hasta Ahome estirando una mano.

-a no… yo me quedo aquí…-sonriendo nerviosa.

-no te pasara nada… confía en mi…-le dice mirándola de una forma que provoca que Ahome se estremezca. Esta toma su mano para subir con un poco de dificultad, el caballo da un pequeño salto asustándola mientras se regodea. Sesshomaru sonríe acariciando levemente al caballo así deja de torturar a la azabache que esta prendida a el como un gato asustado.

Mueve las correas dándole la señal al animal que comience a trotar, Ahome se abraza mas a el teniendo miedo a caerse no confía en ese animal orgulloso. El animal comienza a correr sacando una pequeña carcajada de Sesshomaru y más al sentir las uñas de Ahome incrustándose en su pecho. Ambas cabelleras se mezclan bailando al compás del viento. Los ojos marrones miran embobada las hebras plateadas como bailan a veces rozando su rostro. Sesshomaru disfruta del paseo, mira los brazos delgados de la azabache alrededor de su cintura mientras siente como ella esconde su rostro en su espalda.

De a poco disminuye la velocidad haciendo que el animal trote, lo dirige hasta un lindo prado donde se puede apreciar el atardecer el lugar perfecto para por fin decirle a la azabache lo que siente hacia ella. Se baja para ayudar a la pequeña mujer, ata al animal en un árbol dejando que descanse. Ambos se sientan en las sombras del gran árbol mirando el lindo atardecer. Los dorados detalla el perfil de la bella mujer, su rostro refleja tranquilidad y un poco de alegría, ese dolor va abandonado el corazón de la azabache de a poco.

-Ahome…-la llama posando sus dorados en los marrones.

-hum?-lo mira con curiosidad.

-yo… Quiero decirte algo que he resguardado durante un tiempo…-mirando el atardecer.

-¿Qué?-

-que te amo…-posando sus dorados intensos en ella. Ahome abre sus ojos sorprendida para luego entristecerse.

-yo… no se que decir… es que…-comienza.

-no digas nada…-posando una mano en la de ella- se que no lo has olvidado y no te culpo ni nada, hace mas de tres años estas casada con el y hace poco te separaste te entiendo…-tomando un poco de aire- pero déjame enseñarte amarme, curar tus heridas, hacerte feliz, ser el causante de tu risa y suspiros… déjame amarte en todos los sentido…-acariciándole la mejilla.

Ahome suelta algunas lagrimas, ese hombre le esta diciendo que la ama y que no le importa que ella ahora ame a Inutaisho, sino que quiere enseñarle amarlo. Ni su ex marido fue así de sincero y tierno cuando le propuso matrimonio. Pero este hombre reconocido como frió y calculador esta aquí con ella expresando sus sentimientos. Sonríe con ternura mientras posa su mano en la de el disfrutando su tacto.

-si…-responde mirando esos dorados que brillan.

-no te arrepentirás…-le dice acercando su rostro al de ella, sus labios se rozan mientras ambos se miran para luego besarse, al principio fue tímido ambos tanteaban el terreno. Los brazos femeninos rodean el cuello del hombre acercándolo más ella mientras que Sesshomaru la sujeta de la cintura. El beso se profundiza dejando que ambas lenguas salgan a jugar buscando un ganador. Uno que otro suspiro se escapa de ella haciendo que Sesshomaru la imite. La falta de aire se hace latente provocando que ambos se separen jadeando mientras que sus ojos brillan con deseo y pasión.

Sesshomaru la vuelve a besar ya con mas confianza, de apoco la recuesta en el césped con el encima, sus manos reparten caricias a lo largo del cuerpo femenino teniendo como respuestas sus suspiros, Ahome no se opone necesita y anhela sentirse amada y cuidada, sabe perfectamente que Sesshomaru nunca le hará daño siempre la cuidara y amara como hasta ahora, se dejara querer por el…

Los dos amantes se besan como si no hubiese un mañana mientras sus manos recorren el cuerpo ajeno queriendo memorizar cada centímetro del otro. Una hermosa puesta de sol los acompaña regalándole una hermosa escena queriendo transmitir los deseos de ellos…

S & A

En el jardín infantes, un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color sale con sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho, tiene el ceño fruncido haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras murmura quejándose Sus ojos negros distingue la figura de su padre de pie al lado de su auto mientras esta serio mirando aburrido todo. Suspira pareciese que no lo quiere, dibuja una sonrisa para correr.

-papa!-chilla feliz abrazando las piernas de el. Solo recibe una acaricia en su cabeza despeinándolo.

-InuYasha…-lo saluda el hombre de cabellos negros mirando con aburrimiento.

-No sabes lo que me sucedió…!-exclama el pequeño alzando sus brazos. El hombre lo mira prestándole atención hasta que es desviada al escuchar una voz tan conocida y anhelada para el. Sus ojos negros se dirigen hacia la dueña de esa voz encontrando a una mujer azabache sonriendo. –Ahome…-susurra ese nombre que tanto ama. Se acerca con cautela mirando temeroso a que sea una ilusión. InuYasha lo sigue tratando de llamar su atención.

-Ahome…-la llama. Ve como ella lo mira sorprendida, el silencio se apodero ninguno decía nada solo se escuchaba las palabras de InuYasha, quien saltaba para que su padre le preste atención.

-Inutaisho…-pronuncia con dolor, no puede creer que luego de cinco años vuelva a ver a ese hombre el cual lo amo con todo su ser y la traiciono. Sus marrones se posan en el pequeño que saltaba con sus cachetes rojos, una sonrisa triste se forma al reconocerlo. Los ojos negros siguen los marrones encontrando a su hijo inquieto.

-InuYasha quédate quieto…-le ordena severo.

-Fhe!-cruzándose de brazos mientras frunce el ceño inflando sus cachetes. Ahome suelta una risita por la imagen tierna y chistosa se nota que tiene algunos rasgos de su ex marido.

-tanto tiempo…-comienza tranquila-¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-hum… nada interesante- la mira- ¿podemos tomar un café? Creo que merecemos una charla… hay cosas de la cual tengo que hablar contigo…-mirándola suplicante.

-si… ¿a que hora?-

-en una hora ¿te parece?-mirándola con cariño.

-mami…-se escucha la voz de una pequeña que venia agarrada de la mano con su padre. Ambos voltean a mirar encontrando a una pequeña de cabellos plateados cortos hasta los hombros, sus ojos son dorados, el rostro de ella es muy similar al de su padre hasta el carácter.

-Irasue…-sonríe Ahome con ternura y amor tomando en brazos a su pequeña. Sesshomaru mira frió al hombre que esta al lado de su mujer, rodea con un brazo a su mujer depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Fhe! ¿Qué hace esa tonta?-pregunta InuYasha mirando de malas ganas a la nena.

-Hn?-mira Irasue encontrando a su compañero, sus dorados lo miran aburridos-tonto abotónate el pantalón…-le señala. InuYasha sigue con su vista lo señalado poniéndose rojo mientras se esconde detrás de su padre quien sonríe levemente.

-Fhe!-apenado escondiéndose mas entre las piernas de su padre. Ahome sonríe llenando de besos a su pequeña quien esconde su rostro en el cuello de esta.

-bien ¿en donde?-le pregunta a Inutaisho ignorando la mirada de Sesshomaru y su gruñido.

-en el bar cerca de la plaza ¿te parece?-

-si… bueno me voy tengo que darle de comer a Irasue…-se despide tomando la mano de su ahora marido quien va con el ceño fruncido. Inutaisho contempla como se va con ese hombre y su hija, como le gustaría estar en el lugar de Sesshomaru. Bufa con tristeza tomando la mano de su hijo para encaminarse a su casa y dejarlo con la sirviente hasta que regrese de su trabajo. Inuyasha se puso a contarle todo lo sucedió, la mayoría eran las torturas que había sufrido por la hija de Ahome, sonríe divertido viendo a su pequeño sonrojarse al pronunciar su nombre.

Ahome camina hablando con su pequeña, quien solo juega con sus cabellos. Mira de reojo a su marido, quien esta molesto y celoso al ver a ese sujeto.

-no es lo que piensas…-dice Ahome mirándolo.-el quiere hablar… quedo algo pendiente que tenemos que aclarar…-tomándolo de la mano.

-Hn… no me agrada que estés con el a solas…-responde frunciendo mas el ceño.

-no pasara nada… yo te amo…-le dice sonriéndole Sesshomaru se relaja.

-te llevare- le avisa. Ahome solo roda sus ojos acomodando mejor a su pequeña que quedo dormida. Al llegar a la casa, Ahome prepara la comida dejándosela a su hija y esposo. Se despide llenando de besos el rostro de Sesshomaru para calmarlo, al salir se ríe divertida al ver que tenia que ser al revés, a su nena tendría que llenarla de besos.

Camina divisando a lo lejos el lugar, toma una bocanada de aire tratando de calmarse. Hace mucho que no estuvo a solas con el. Entra al lugar, busca con su mirada el pelinegro encontrándolo sentado cerca de la ventana, camina a través de las mesas.

-hola…-lo saluda para sentarse frente a el.

-hola Ahome…-mirándola con cariño.- ¿Qué pedirás? Invito yo…-

-un café con unas tostadas…-

-de acuerdo…-ordena al mesero sus pedidos, una vez mira a la pelinegra nerviosa.-tranquila no muerdo mucho y lo sabes…-sonriendo pícaro.

-ya cállate…-sonrojada. Inutaisho sonríe.- ¿dime que me querías decir?-curiosa.

-ah…-suspira cansado.-que todo fue un error... yo nunca te engañe…- ve que ella va a interrumpir-escúchame y luego opina…-Ahome asiente- Izayoi…así se llama esa mujer malvada… me drogo cuando fui de viaje, ahí la conocí, era mesera del restauran donde nos reunimos con algunos socios, intento de seducirme pero la rechace alegando que estaba casado, furiosa comenzó hacerme una escena, solo la ignore dejándola con la palabra en la boca, luego cuando volvimos con los socios al restauran nos atendió y fue ahí donde puso algo en la bebida haciéndome perder casi todo el conocimiento no distinguiendo nada lo único que recordaba era a ti, luego todo se volvió borroso…-rememorando.

Ahome lo mira sorprendida, sus marrones buscan en los negros buscando indicios de alguna mentira encontrando sinceridad.

-¿te preguntaras como lo descubrí?-cuestiona mirándola, Ahome afirma-sencillo ella sola se piso, un día cuando quería acostarse conmigo yo no hice mas que gemir tu nombre, molesta me hecho todo en cara, al enterarme de lo que había echo me enfurecí tanto que me largue… y por dos largos años no la vi…-

-¿dejaste a tu hijo con una loca?-pregunta molesta.

-si… no podía quedarme con una mujer tan egoísta que me saco lo más preciado que tenía… a ti…-con dolor.-aparte estaba demasiado abrumado con todo y me refugie en mi trabajo…-

-ah… típico de ti…-negando con la cabeza.

-contigo solo trabaje para darte todo lo que mereces quería que seas una reina que nunca te falte nada…-se apresura a decir.

-lo se… ¿pero como encontraste a tu pequeño?-

-ahh… un día encontré a InuYasha solo en la calle llorando pidiendo ayuda…-con un tono triste- apenas lo vi, lo reconocí somos idénticos…-admite, Ahome asiente dándole la razón.- lo lleve donde pertenecía y ahí me contó una vecina que Izayoi se suicido delante de el, por eso había escapado por eso ahora esta conmigo…-

Los dos guardan silencio sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Fueron separados injustamente todo por el capricho de una mujer sin corazón. Ahome solloza con dolor al escuchar la historia, lleva sus manos a su rostro limpiando las lágrimas, Inutaisho se levanta para sentarse a su lado y secar sus lágrimas como hace anteriormente. Despacio la abraza dejando que suelte todo, apoya su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-Shh! No llores sabes que nunca me gusto verte así…-intenta calmarla.

-pobre niño…-solloza- esa mujer no se preocupo por el, lo abandono… por su egoísmo no solo dejo, a un nene solo sino que nos separo injustamente.- separándose.

-lo se… por eso te dije la verdad, para que sepas que yo nunca te traicione siempre te ame y te amo….-

-yo te ame con toda mi alma… pero ya no… amo a Sesshomaru… no quiero perder la familia que forme…-le dice adivinando sus próximas palabras.

-lo se… no hace falta que me lo digas… pero tenia que decírtelo…-mirándola con dolor. Ahome se levanta secando sus lágrimas.

-lo siento…-murmura- debí confiar… pero ya es tarde… mejor me voy me están esperando y no quiero preocuparlos…-

-si, yo también tengo que volver Inuyasha no se dormirá si no voy…-ambos se miran por un segundo, Ahome le da un beso en su mejilla para irse lo más rápido. Inutaisho lleva una mano en su mejilla cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del calor que aun perdura.

-adiós… mi amor…-susurra soltando unas lagrimas, para volver a su casa con su pequeño.

Ahome camina a paso rápido secando sus lagrimas mientras posa una mano en su pecho calmándose, sonríe débilmente al saber que ambos se amaron durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ahora le desea lo mejor a el y a su pequeño. A lo lejos divisa su casa se apresura, al llegar mete las llaves así ingresar, cierra la puerta y deja sus cosas en una pequeña mesa donde están las pertenencia de su marido.

Sonríe al contemplar esa escena, Sesshomaru acostado en el sillón con su pequeña recostada en su pecho mientras tiene en su agarre un mechón de cabellos plateados de el. Se acerca acomodando algunos mechones a Sesshomaru, le deposita un beso en su frente mientras toma a su pequeña en brazos, la lleva a su cama para volver y despertar su querido Sesshomaru. Este abre perezoso los ojos mirando adormilado a la pelinegra.

-vamos a la habitación…-le dice Ahome sonriente. Sesshomaru posa una mano en su rostro borrando unos rastros que quedaron de sus lágrimas.

-Hn…-responde para tirar de ella hasta el, así darle un beso apasionado-te amo…-le susurra en su oído haciendo que se estremezca.

-yo también te amo… -sonríe para abrasarlo, lo bueno que salio de esa supuesta traición fue este amor puro entre ellos y su amada hija.

- te amo...- dicen al unisono.

* * *

**The end.**

**Hola! aquí dejo este one-shot, espero que le guste, puse a InuTaisho como marido de Ahome por que quería probar como salia y me pareció divertido intentar con el, comenten si les gusto o no para saber si tengo que arreglarlo. **

**Gracias por leerlo... besos.**


End file.
